


Shadow Games

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [11]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry Allen and Leonard Snart have spent decades waiting on each other, waiting for the day they would reunite…that is, if they knew they were looking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflash Reincarnate Au requested by ImaKaraTabiHe 
> 
> Unsure if I will post more chapters later on or not.

The first time they met, not the first time they met by his century, no the very first time they met was the medical ages. Barry had been known was Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen. He was a free spirit whom always was fast on his feet and hard to keep up on. If anyone could keep up with him it was his guard, his most trust knight,  
Leonard Snart. He was always with Barry, his parents pretending to be none the wiser to the secret relationship their son was having. He was a curious boy and that's all they thought the relationship was. They never expected much from the knight, except to do the one thing he could do, protect the prince. It seems though he failed.

This morning a visitor had come to the castle, looking for Barry. He was an assassin of some sort, so fast on his feet. Len and Barry had went out on a horseback ride to their secret spring they found on a scavenge. They went here when it was too much at home and they could freely bath with each other. Much like most days Barry would sit in Len's lap as they looked up at the brush of the trees, Len placing light kisses on his lovers skin.

"They know, you understand."

"I do, I don't care."

"What if they try to stop my ascending to the throne? If they do that I can't make this a legal thing. I don't want a wife, just you Leonard." Barry turns, curling up against his lovers chest. "Without you in my life I don't see the point of living."

"Don't talk like that. Even if they forbid it I will still be by your side as a guard. When you ascend we will be together without objection."

"It just make me worry."

"We will be together in the end I promise."

"I hope you to seal that promise."  
Barry teased, standing up. He took a few steps back as Len smiled, getting up to follow the younger. Barry's face fell as he stared passed Len. "Who are you!?" Len turned, ready to protect his prince. As he turned a sword was jammed through his rib cage. Barry let out a scream as the sword cut through Len. The sword seemed to shine red, but Barry didn't care, he just rushed to save his lover. Catching him they both fell into the water, now running red. Holding Len Barry was crying, shaking the stilled man.

"He's dead and you know that." The man said, his yellow suit standing out to Barry, sword still at his side.

"W-why would you? Did my parents pay you?"

"No, this is selfish needs. You'll understand one day…but not in this life." The man said, Barry managing a gasp as the man in yellow's sword swung too fast to see. Suddenly Barry couldn't breath and his throat burned. He reached up and covered the area with his hand, pulling it away to see blood. Len sank to the bottom of the red spring, Barry trying to grab for him as he ran out of air. Before he could reach him the man pierced through Barry's chest. Then it was black.

 

When they met again it was the Victorian era, Barry a young med student and Len was a young circus performer. He had been on the trapeze, they met the moment Len slipped and fell. He crashed to the ground, Barry running down to help him. It was love at first sight, Barry had treated Len, offering the man a place to stay outside the circus. Len was a teaser and very limber. He often hung off things Barry told him not to, but he loved seeing the man flustered.

It wasn't long after they got together that the memories of their past lives came back, Barry and Len spending a few nights together, unsure of what to make of it. They thought it was some weird dream, but it was so real. They brushed it off, that is till the man in yellow appeared again, this time using a gun. It was during one of Len's shows, Barry was watching from the curtains. He saw the man in yellow first, taking aim at Len. It didn't run through Barry's mind that he had a gun, only that he needed to protect his lover. He tackled the man, the gun going off several times before a bullet hit Barry, the young man falling back with a bullet hole in his head. The crowd evacuate as the man in yellow dropping his gun and running. Len climbed down, running to Barry on the ground. His world crashed down when he saw Barry laying dead on the ground, his legs giving out as tears came leaking down his face. In that moment Len couldn't think of anything, just that he couldn't do this without Barry. Picking up the gun Len didn't take a moment to hesitate to put the barrel to his head and shoot. He died cradling Barry's corpse.

They met over and over from moments in time, 1800's- 1900's. The 1920's Len was a musician and Barry was an admirer, 1940's they met in the army, the very first time they died unrelated to the man in yellow, 1960's Len worked at NASA, Barry an astronaut. 1980's was the dawn of a new age. Barry had been born later than Len, a 17 year gap. On top of that Barry had met the man in yellow at such a young age, the man taking his mother and father away from him. He was consumed with the man in yellow and beating him as the Flash. He never took interest in Leonard when they came face to face in that forest, nothing sparked. They were strangers, hero and criminal. There was nothing except a feeling of familiarity. 

Even after Barry defeated the man in yellow and revived him with Flashpoint and set him free. Len took off on the Waverider with no strings, no regrets as he self destructed himself…or at least he thought. At the moment his life flash before his eyes he saw Barry from their first life together to the current, a tear escaping as he realized they never got around to each other this life.

 

Barry was currently meeting with Kara,Team Arrow, and Team Legends to fight the dominators. He'd been so busy he hadn't noticed a couple members gone, only new ones. It had been a question waiting for a while, but he waited till Kara left before cornering Ray, asking him where Kendra, Carter, and Len were. Ray explained quickly that the two love birds, no pun intended, took off, but took a moment to explain about Snart. When he heard those words it hit him harder than anything. 

Len was dead. 

Before Barry knew what hit him he came crashing to his knee, memories crashing into him. Their first ever kiss, their lives, Len on the trapeze, Len with bushy hair and glasses in the NASA labs, the war, the music of the jazz era. Nothing, nothing this time. They didn't like each other this time around, they didn't have a life. He let out an agonizing cry, attracting the others to the two, ray freaking out at what to do. Barry could only screaming Len's name painfully. The group was confused when he began mumbling about not being able to do this again. Speeding away Len found himself in the center of the Waverider. Mick inside setting their course when the speedster ran in.

"Hey kid, what are you doing."

"Len's room…show me." Mick stared, expecting a joke. Only he saw how upset Barry was and led him to his old room he had shared with Len. Barry went through the closet, pulling out a leather jacket that belonged to Len, Barry taking in the scent of the criminal. Mick just watched as Barry put on the jacket, his stance turning stern.

"Take me back!" Barry yelled, shaking as the tears rushed out. "Take me to 1969!"

"First off, why? Second off, are you crazy?"

"Mick…please or we will both regret what decision I make."

"And what decision is that Barry?" A stern voice said behind Barry. The young man turned to see Sara, arms crossed objectively.

"Take me to 1969, please Sara. I only ask for this one thing."

"What are you planning to do Barry?"

"I just need a moment, please. Just a moment in 1969, at NASA in Washington."

"What's there?"

"Closure. Please I just need a moment there. You can supervise." 

"Fine. Mick get the crew rounded up, I'll have Gideon transport us to Washington, 1969. You get what you have to done without causing an aberration. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Barry said, curling up and taking the scent of the jacket in.

"Follow me to buckle up." Sara turned and walked towards the control room, Mick separating to get the rest of the team rounded up. 

When they were aboard they strapped in, eyes on Barry. The young speedster was deep in thought, hands racking through his hair nervously. When they landed Barry sped off, Sara following after him to keep a look out. Barry was phasing through the walls, Sara taking the air vents through. She came upon a lab, a man with curly black hair working with his back to her view. Barry walked in, a smile on his face as he looked at the man.

"I'm working Barry, shouldn't you wait till we're home?" The man asked, turning to the speedster. At first Sara stared, the man seeming familiar, but a completely stranger. "Barry? What wrong?" Barry whimpered, the smile breaking as he pulled the man into a hug. A weep left him and Barry broke down. The man held him back, cooing Barry as he rocked him back and forth. "I got you." He whispered, kissing Barry on the forehead. 

"L-Len." Barry cried, the man pulling back to look down at the man. Now it made sense to Sara. The man in NASA clothes with bushy hair and big framed glasses looked like Leonard Snart.

"Hey Bear, what happened? I haven't seen you this upset since the war."

"I need you to tell me what to do."

"With what?" Len said, a moment of silence and staring passed before Len broke it, staring at the ground. "Your not my Barry. My guess is that your Len is gone."

"I don't know what to do. Should I kill myself? Be reunited with him."

"With all we've been through you'd think we'd learn. Don't kill yourself Bear, it will reset our lives."

"Why can't we just stay together, why does fate take you away from me."

"The man in yellow did this…we will take care of him in the next life Barry."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You will never be alone, I will always be waiting for you in the next era." Barry smiled, face stained red from his tears. His hand reached up and weaved into Len's hair. 

"This version has always been my favorite, the compassionate one. Gorgeous hair you need to keep." Len smiled, leaning over and kissing Barry, the younger pressing up against him. Sara's mouth fell open, the young woman crawling back in the vent. "We never found each other this life. I never got to kiss my version of you."

"I'm sorry you have to spend your life without your knight beside you, protecting you."

"Haven't you always protected me?" Barry said, Len grabbing his hand and going down on one knee. 

"I will always protect you your highness. My love." Len pressed a kiss to Barry's hand the younger starting to cry again. Len got back up, holding him close.

"I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. Till our last life."

"I love you more than the stars beauty in the night sky."

"You were always a poet." Barry mumbled, taking the moment to themselves.

"Dr. Snart!" A yell came, Barry and Len pulling away from one another.

"This is my sign to leave, I will see you again." Barry said, stealing another kiss before running off, Len's eyes widening at his speed. They were going to have an interesting life time.

"There you are, why are you still pinned up here? We have a lunch date." Barry, in a nice set of dress clothes now, said.

"I lost track of time Bear. I'll take my lunch now. We can go to that new burger place you like." Len said, walking over to the nice young man and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Big Belly Burger?" Barry said with a wider smile as they turned and left. Sara made her escape through the air vents, jumping out where she climbed in. She made her way back to the ship, Barry standing outside it. He looked at her, smiling at her confused look. 

"We have a lot to discuss." Barry said.

"What was that?"

"That was my last life, 1969. Len was a scientist that worked at NASA, I was a lesser known astronaut. We met during the program and, like ever life before, we fell in love. We married in secret, right before Eobard Thawne killed us again."

"So what? You and Snart are like Kendra and Carter?"

"Yes. I was a young prince and he was my knight. We were romantically involved, planning our life as kings together. Eobard took that away, he slayed both of us with a sword that granted eternal life to us. It was made from a Thanagarian meteor that crashed decades ago." The blood of Len and me was all it took."

"So you didn't remember him?"

"No…I never…we never spent a life without amounting to a date at least."

"You fight a lot, maybe it's the universe telling you it's over? You and Len can finally be done."

"No! We need one more…I need to be with him."

"I'm not the universe…just don't kill yourself to find the idiot again. Live a little free, date Iris for god sake." Barry crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"I won't to both. I love Len too much, I can't have a serious relationship if it's not him. I'll wait for him, even with the age difference."

"I hope he finds you soon, I like you speedster." Barry smiled as he followed Sara into the Waverider. He hoped Len found him soon too, knowing all too well how this ends up. For now he remained knight less, until the next round.


End file.
